Bleep Bleep
by Libazeth
Summary: Still pure fluff, but due to popular demand popular enough for me at least this is no longer a double drabble. Oh well, not complaning. RR, please.... COMPLETE!
1. Max

A/N & Disclaimer: Okay, this is my first attempt at a drabble… but it became a double-drabble. Review, let me know what you think. None of its mine, it all goes to Fox, Cameron, and Eglee.

Max stood at the doorway to Logan's study. As he turned to face her, her watching him, she blushed as she realized he was wearing nothing but boxers. She found her eye's locked to his firmly muscled chest, and found her gaze traveling lower… Max forced herself to drag away her gaze. She finally grinned and called out, "Knock knock."

Logan clearly didn't care that she was seeing him in this state of undress. Max leaned against the door, purposely letting her shirt ride up to show her flat stomach. She walked twords him.

"Why so lazy, Logan?" she teased.

"Well," he replied, "I was in bed and had a breakthrough for Eyes Only. Plus, I had a feeling a young woman might stop in to see me…"

Logan stood up as Max walked into the room. "Whatever," she said. Logan grinned and gestured her over to the computer. As she reached him, he sat down, and she stood next to him, resting one her hand on his shoulder. He reached up to her and pulled her into his lap. She gasped and looked at him in shock. "Logan…" she started, desire building up in her eyes, causing them to grow darker. Suddenly, smoke began to fill the room, causing Logan and everything to blur and fade. Faintly, an alarm went off, -_bleep, bleep, bleep_- and Max groaned. "Dammit, not again," she said angrily, punching the now fading wall, and taking one last look at dark blur that was Logan.

Max rolled over in her bed, still groaning as the alarm still continued to go off, growing louder and seemingly more persistent. -_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep- _She reached out for it, and, with eyes still closed, proceeded to throw the poor alarm against the wall -_Bleep, Bleep, **CRUNCH**, thump_- and then silence. She sat up, making a face. She rolled out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom, muttering to herself. ^^God, I have to stop. That's the third time this week.^^


	2. Logan

A/N: I'll have you know that I was all set to have this be my first shortie fic, but nooooo, people have to go and review, telling me to write more. Why doesn't anyone review my other fics? It's evil. No one review any of my angsty things. Hmm, maybe it's a sign. Dunno. Anyway, here it is for all you who wanted it-- Part Two, Logan.

Logan had been having the best dream… it had started out good by itself, as he had been winning a basketball game. But then again, he thought, what was a good dream without Max in skimpy clothes? Apparently his subconscious agreed; she had played a main role in quite a few of his dreams this week. And he had been having a very good one, until Bling walked in.

"Up, Logan, workout today, Max tonight."

That convinced Logan. An hour with real-Max was better than a night of dream-Max. As he climbed out of bed and stumbled into the shower, he faintly registered the sound of Bling's slightly sadistic laughter. Bling found Logan's lack of morning-peppiness very amusing. 

As the hot water ran down his body, he recalled his dream.

__

Logan stood up as he jogged around the court-- how he loved being able to move freely, playing with a real team. He loved his wheelchair team, but there wasn't really a big competitive group for that. As he ran up the court, he passed the ball to his teammate who made the final shot. The cheerleaders, who had been screaming on the sidelines, rushed onto the court. 

Logan was attacked by a not-so-small bundle of energy and pom-pom, knowing as one does in dreams that it was Max. He picked her up and spun her around, setting her on the ground moments later. He pulled back to look at her clothes. She was wearing a short black skirt, with a tight spandex red belly shirt. She grinned as he looked at her.

"Like the view?" she asked seductively.

Logan grinned back, unabashed. "Hell yeah."

Max grinned at him, and ran her hands over his muscled chest, only covered by the thin jersey. Chills ran up his back as she slipped her hands around his back and under his shirt. As he bent over to kiss her, a teammate pulled him away.

"Logan, where are you? Get up!"

As Bling's voice invaded his dream, Max and everything else faded out to black. He looked at the fading scene, annoyed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

^^Crap, I hate Bling's timing. Happens every time. ^^


	3. Beginings

A/N I: Here's where I'll bring them together-- I'm sorry if anyone was offended by Logan's dream as being sexist, but I'd like to share that I, the writer, am female and I felt that it was a good combination of Logan's interests. Max, basketball. Max cheering for Logan playing basketball. It all made sense in my little mind. 

A/N II: Okay, this isn't in a set period… it's like, _way _post-pilot, or something.

Max walked into Logan's apartment. The constant rain of Seattle had turned to snow for the winter. As Max walked into his apartment, she brushed the snow off her leather jacket. She had no need to be wearing a jacket, she'd be fine in a tank top, but people would wonder about her then. 

Max headed to Logan's study, but finding him not there she frowned. She headed to the kitchen, but he wasn't there either. She began to panic.

"LOGAN?!"

She heard a clunk from his bedroom, and his door opened. He was dress in a dark blue shirt and jeans, and he was wearing his contacts. "Oh, hey Max," he called casually. Max looked out of the kitchen and was about to yell at him for scaring her when she saw what he was wearing. He grinned at her and joined her in the kitchen.

She jumped up to sit on the counter. "You rang, good sir?"

"Yeah… what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I figured I'd come see what you wanted, then I'd beat you into feeding me, and then I'd head to Crash. There's a holiday thing tonight. I don't see the big deal."

Logan grinned and opened the refrigerator, digging for food. "Call it phony sentimentality. Well, I wanted to show you some info I got." He pulled a few packages from the fridge. Max looked at him.

"Okay, on your latest Eyes Only quest?"

"Yeah, file's open on my computer. You go look at it, I'll make dinner."

Max nodded and headed off to Logan's computer. A few minutes later Logan, carrying two plates joined her. Max looked up only after he spoke.

"Food is served." 

Max wordlessly stood up and followed Logan to sit at the table. She took her plate and took a big bite, ingesting both the food and the information before speaking.

"Robbie again, huh?"

"The one and only Robert Michael Burns."

"Famous smuggler, murderer, robber, rapist, and slave dealer. Now out to add politician to the list?"

"He's not actually running for anything, just threatening to uncover all the government scandals out there."

"But that's good for you, right?"

"Not when he's blackmailing the government for a million dollars."

"ONE MIL?"

"Yeah. He's a regular Dr. Evil… But without a laser."

Max gave Logan a confused look. "What?"

Logan sighed and shrugged her off. "Pre-pulse movie."

Max just grinned at him, knowing that he sometimes must feel so old compared to her. She stood and stretched. "Het, Logan, what are you dong tonight?" Max blushed at the innuendo there, but didn't correct herself."

Logan grinned. The flames had been doused by his new discovery, but he felt them begin to burn again and started their banter. "Don't know. I wasn't planning anything, I think… I bet you do know, though, so why don't you tell me?"

Max stood up and walked behind him, her fingertips tracing over his back. "You're coming to the New Year party at Crash with me."

A/N: One more chapter… hint hint, what happens at midnight on new years? Hmmm? R/R please!


	4. Default

[10:45pm, 12/31/20]

Max rode down the narrow streets, heading for Crash. Riding her baby was always exiting, but when she had Logan right behind her, hands wrapped around her waist, it was downright heaven. She pulled into the Crash parking lot, and started to climb off.

Logan reluctantly released his grip on Max, and stepped off after her. "Remind me again why we couldn't take my _car_?"

Max smiled sweetly. "Well, that wouldn't have been half as fun."

"Oh that was fun? Why wasn't I informed?"

Max gently hit Logan's arm. "Admit it, you had fun."

Logan didn't grace Max with an answer. He just walked into Crash, Max by his side. When they got inside, Max immediately spotted Original Cindy, Herbal, Sketchy, and Alec near the back. She sped up, pulling Logan with her. When she reached them, she tapped Herbal on the shoulder.

"Herbal? What happen to you, boy? Why'd you leave Jam Pony?"

Herbal quickly hugged Max. "The lord did find me work elsewhere, and my woman and me moved out into secta three… It's good to see you, Max."

Max turned to find Logan already talking to Alec, second later Alec led Logan over to the pool table. Max smiled to herself, wondering who would win. Cindy watched the two boys with a smile as well, and waved Max over to sit by her.

"Hey, boo. Se you brought miracle-boy."

Max sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. "His name is Logan. Okay?"

Cindy smirked. "Whateva, boo. So, we gonna have some heavy kisses in a bit?"

Max was extremely confused. "Cindy, you know we're not like that. What the hell are you talking about?"

Cindy gave Max a look, telling Max that she was very dumb. "At midnight, boo. Y'all gonna take the excuse and run with it?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Cindy? I am completely lost!"

Suddenly it dawned on Original Cindy. Max didn't know the tradition. Oh, god. This could be fun. "Okay, Max. See, there's this tradition… at midnight, you yell 'Happy New Year' and kiss somebody. Generally someone you brought with you. Someone who you like… friend or otherwise." Cindy smiled at the shocked look on Max's face. Her eyes flew to Logan, standing at the pool table taking a shot. Which gave Max a very nice view of his butt. Cindy patted Max on the shoulder. "Have fun, boo. Original Cindy's gonna go find a lickity-chick of her own to kiss."

Max stared wordless after Cindy, and turned back to Logan. She watched him beat Alec at pool-- it was very close-- and then they walked over. Logan picked up the empty pitcher.

"I'm gonna go get a refill, kay?"

Max smiled at him. "Thanks, Logan."

As he walked away, Alec turned to her. "So, are you gonna kiss him at midnight?"

Max groaned and threw up her arms. "Did everyone know about this except me?"

Alec smiled and whacked her on the back. "Seems that way, don't it?"

Max buried her head in her arms. "Go away, Alec."

"See, now, what fun would that be? You know, it you don't want to kiss Logan, I'm always open to suggestion…"

"ALEC! Go away, now, before I hurt you." Max didn't move. To anyone else, it would look like she passed out.

Someone rubber her back. Max sat up suddenly, ready to kill whomever it was. She turned to see Logan's worried blue eyes and she bit her tongue.

"Max, are you alright?"

She sighed. "Yeah, Logan. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He's really worried about me… That's so sweet, Max thought. "I'm positive, Logan. What time is it?"

Logan looked at his watch. "10:56."

"Mmm. Another hour, then."

"Tired?"

"Bored."

"Play you in pool?"

"Mr. Cale, looking to beat two of us in one day?"

"Always. Need a challenge, you know."

Max and Logan stood up, and walked over to the pool table.


	5. The end

The bartender stood up on a stood. "ATTENTION, EVERYBODY!" People began to quiet down, seeing what he had to say. "FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL TWO THOUSANE TWENTY-ONE!" With that, he jumped down. People began to cheer. Max, Logan, Herbal, and Sketchy all sat at their table. Cindy had disappeared a while ago. Max stood up. 

"I'm gonna go find Cindy, okay?"

They nodded at her. Herbal turned to Logan. "My brother, you are blessed by the lord to have found our sista here tonight, but you must know she is precious to us." Logan looked at Sketchy for a translation.

"He says that if you hurt Max you are dead." He explained.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Max and I aren't like that. Did she say we were?"

Sketchy smiled and stood up. "I'm getting more beer. I don't care what you guys are like, you hurt her you are dead. Period." Herbal smiled pacifistically at Logan and walked after Sketchy. Max walked back, Cindy and some leggy brunette in tow.

"Where're the boys?"

Logan shrugged. "Went to get more beer."

Max smiled at him. The heat generated by so many bodies was making everyone warm. Logan's forehead glistened, making him seem even sexier in Max's eyes. Almost unconsciously she pulled her shirt away from her body, trying to cool herself down. As she let go, the tight shirt clung again to her curves. Logan found his eyes tracing her body. As they grew closer, they didn't notice the bartender climb up on the bar again. Just before they reached each other, the entire bar erupted. 

"59! 58! 57! 56!"

They pulled apart again, as if they had been burned. Cindy was watching this knowingly, and she finally looked away too see if she could find the boys, fighting their way back to the table. 

Max turned to Logan. "You know, I still don't get the big idea."

Logan searched for the words. "It's sort of, like, it's a celebration that we passed. We got through another year. And next year might be better."

"44! 43! 42! 41! _30_!

Max smiled and walked up to stand close to him. "I guess that makes sense. So, what does one do with a New Year."

Logan grinned at her. "Whatever one wants."

"_20! 19! 18! 17!_"

Max grinned at him, and started screaming as well. Logan shrugged at Cindy , Herbal, and Sketchy as they returned. When he saw them counting too, he sighed.

What the hell, he thought. What could happen?

__

"**10! 9! 8! 7! 6!"**

Logan slid up to Max, closing unnecessary space between their bodies. But without actually touching her. He wasn't sure what she would do.

"**_5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"_**

Max turned to Logan. "Happy New Year," she whispered. 

Logan bent over to her. With his lips millimeters from hers, he whispered back, "Happy New Year to you too." 

With that, they let their feeling take over. Max pressed her lips hard against his, and both melted into the felling of each other. The world around them faded away; time ceased to exist. All that existed for them was the need to never break this moment.

Logan ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. As they lost consciousness in the taste of each other, neither noticed Cindy lean over to the rest of them.

"About damn time for those two."

[an hour later]

Max felt a rush of emotion as they pulled up to Foggle Towers. She didn't want to get off-- actually, she was amazed they had made it here in one piece. Logan placed one last kiss on her neck, and went to climb off the bike. Before he walked away, he turned to her. "You know, you were right. That was fun."

Max frowned at him, and he laughed and stepped up to her. She turned off the bikes and turned to slide off. She found Logan in her way, and sandwiched him between her legs, making it hard for him to turn around and leave. He leaned over, and kissed her again. He slid his hands down her legs, easing them apart so he could step away. 

Far from Max, though, he found to be extremely boring. He pulled Max off the bike. "Come upstairs with me?" he asked in a husky whisper. Max grinned and pulled back to look at him. 

"Is this the Logan Cale who spent this long just to get the nerve to kiss me? What happened to that game" she teased.

Logan just kissed her again. "I have a new game, and I bet this one is a lot more fun."

Max grinned at him, no longer able to keep a straight face. "I bet it is."

Logan kissed Max, drawing her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered into her hair, "So, is that a yes?"

Max relaxed against him. "That's a hell yes," she replied.

Max let Logan lead her into his building, and towards what looked to be one hell of a happy new year.


End file.
